Sure Fire Winners
by The Wandering Muse
Summary: A companion piece of Sweet Cruelty and the trilogy that follows Caroline Forbes in her POV from her transition to a vampire and a whole new perspective awaits her. Her mother is undecided about what to do with her only daughter being turned into a monster. BFFs, Elena Gilbert shares the same fate as her sire while Bonnie is currently dating Damon Salvatore who killed her. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a companion side story to my main series, Sweet Cruelty. This chapter begins immediately after chapter 29 of Sweet Cruelty.**

* * *

Fighting to survive,

She lies there on a bed not of her making,

Alone and defenceless.

He slips inside during the night,

With one cruel intention.

One flat line,

One spark of life obliterated.

.

.

 _She had heard a noise coming from behind and spun to discover it was just wind rattling the trash cans. He appeared out of nowhere and Caroline Forbes nearly screamed. Keys clutched tightly in her fist pressed against her chest as she inhaled a surprised squeak. He had dark, mesmerizing eyes and a smirk plastered on his face._

" _Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."_

" _No. It's fine. I was hoping I would see you again."_

" _I know."_

 _There was a more noticeable smirk widening at her statement. She couldn't resist grinning back. What else could she have done? If she had an inkling that he would be her downfall, she would have stayed far far away._

" _Cocky much."_

 _He smirked in agreement. "Very much."_

 _He ended up in her room and on her bed, pleasuring her from below. Each breath she inhaled was accompanied by a soft gasp. Her back arched in content while her toes curled. His body rose up and Caroline blinked into eyes black as coal, with dark veins creeping from beneath. Sharp fangs elongated from his teeth and goes down on her throat._

 _A guttural scream tore through her like a giant shard of glass. Her pulse weakened as she felt him piercing her delicate flesh, sucking life out of her._

 _She must have passed out after that, because when she came to, it was already the morning after. There, next to her, lay Damon Salvatore sound asleep. One glance at her standing mirror told her everything she needed to know._

 _It wasn't a dream._

 _She had dried bloodstains on the side of her neck._

 _Caroline swung her body towards the side of the bed and padded stealthily across the aging floorboards. She avoided the tiles she knew would definitely make one hell of a noise. Halfway through, she turned back to the bed and heaved a silent relief. He hadn't moved a muscle._

 _When she reached the bedroom door, her fingertips graze the copper knob and she started to turn it infuriatingly slow. It creaked._

 _She glanced back and discovered the bed empty. Freaking out, her head turned the other way and she jumped back with a hitched gasp._

" _Did I say you could leave?"_

 _Her hands clamoured on any objects nearby the bedside table and catapulted them one by one at Damon. Some of the objects missed him completely; others came close to hitting him but all he did was duck and turn his body slightly._

 _Caroline grabbed the table lamp and unplugged the cable wire, holding it threateningly above her head._

" _Don't do that."_

 _She smacked him with it, but it didn't do anything. Damon just stood there, amused. There wasn't anything else to throw. She was running out of items to chuck, except the pillow. Without thinking, she grabbed it and flung it at his head._

" _Get away from me!"_

 _He caught the pillow with both hands and paused to take a whiff. Dark veins emerged and fangs elongated as he advanced towards her._

" _This could have gone a lot differently, you know."_

 _-A-_

" _You make me crazy, you know that."_

 _Damon circled around her, like a vulture to its prey. He stopped right behind her and she felt his chin resting on her left shoulder, before moving to the side of her face and kissing her cheek. The weave of quiet assurance of words covered her ears as his hands run down her arms and before latching on to her hips._

 _She felt the familiar rush of penetrating pain in her scarf-covered neck but stood still. The sweet siren of calmness flowed through her veins, caressing her lungs and settled deep inside her heart, filling her with a nostalgic, contented happiness that she had no memories of having felt before._

 _The next thing she remembered was finding herself lying on the grass in the middle of the field, away from the party. Alone and confused, Caroline picked herself off and dusted any stray leaves on her clothes. A glint of topaz captured her eye and she bent down to scoop the elliptical object nestled on top of a piece of black fabric._

 _It was the talisman Damon gave her earlier. She was supposed to… do something but the details eluded her fuzzy memories._

 _-A-_

" _Go away Damon," Caroline hissed in annoyance._

" _Remember all the fun times we used to have, before you got all boring?" He called out, much to her chagrin._

 _Of course she remembered. It was great - scratch that; they had some fantastic sex. He knew all of her inside and out. Legs spread wantonly open to his pleasurable ministrations. On her hands and bended knees, the bed dipping with his added weight prowling towards her with a curled grin and a dripping hard cock._

 _They did it in every imaginable crook and cranny of the boarding house. She doubted there was even a spot left untouched. However fun it had turned out to be, there was always the other parts that had made her feel used and dirtied. Like a whore._

 _Damon waggled his brows at her. "What do you say, Caroline?"_

 _Her saviour comes in the form of kind, protective Elena Gilbert saving the day from the big bad wolf. One glare was all it took. He left them alone. All because Elena said so._

 _Everybody listened to her. It wasn't fair. She got used as a blood bag while Elena twirled around the Grill with both brothers following, never too far behind. Caroline wanted to stomp her feet on the ground like a little girl throwing a tantrum._

 _But she couldn't because Elena is too selfless and compassionate. The complaint never made its way out because Caroline is, once again, floored by her best friend's action of tying her vervain bracelet around her wrist with a gentle smile._

" _He can't compel you again, Caroline."_

 _-A-_

" _What the hell is that?"_

 _Strapped in the passenger seat, Caroline watched a streak of fireworks cutting through the black sky, each drawing a pattern. She turned to Tyler with furrowed brows. "What's the matter?"_

" _That noise. Can't you hear it?"_

 _She wasn't sure if he was playing a joke on her. It wouldn't be the first time; nor the last. He took one hand off the wheel to clutch the side of his head, face scrunching up in pain._

 _No. Not a prank then._

" _Tyler?"_

 _He yelled and the other hand that was on the steering wheel flew up suddenly. The car swerved and Caroline tried to grasp onto the wheel which proved to be rather difficult with all the swerving and Tyler's pained howl._

 _As it was, she barely had time to scream before the air bags knocked her back. The car hit a barrier and flipped. Darkness swallowed her whole._

.

.

Child,

Take your first breath,

A new day begins.

A fresh page is yet to be written,

And in the silence,

Her heart beats.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos reigns in her head. Like a great rush of water, memories hit her brick after brick.

Why now? What changed?

Caroline moves to yank the colored wires running out from inside of the hospital gown, only to be stopped by a nurse bustling in through the sliding door. The lady, wearing light blue scrubs and tennis shoes, informs her that she had been in an accident and that she is in good hands.

If that's the case, why does she still feel sick? It's not the typical kind of 'coming down with something' sick, but a constant pang of a weird, sticky feeling coming from her gut.

Another nurse drops by with a tray filled with hospital breakfast food. It smells unappealing as she downs it, though the orange juice washes everything down her esophagus.

Something feels wrong. This strangeness unsettles her as she fidgets uncomfortably under the blanket. It's not the sheets or the flannel. Her pillows are cushiony and she can see more people are walking in and around the waiting area.

It's her stomach that is growling for more. She's still hungry after the greek yogurt, eggs and bacon. A coppery twang wafts in through the tiny slits of the sliding door connecting against the metal frame. The tiny speck of red blood cells intertwined with leukocytes and thrombocytes ignites a burning sensation in every fibre of her core.

Swallowing compulsively from the excess saliva that has her mouthwatering for more, Caroline shifts in the makeshift cot. She hears the shuffling of shoes squeaking against the tiled floor; indistinct conversations made by the nurses chatting by the counter whilst filling the charts suddenly becomes clear as if she were standing right next to them.

Steady beats echo in her ears like different drums are playing at different tempos. They thunder in the background, causing Caroline to cover her ears with both hands. The noise doesn't cease. Instead they only serve to batter in like crashing waves.

"Make it stop!"

She thrashes against the cot handlebars raised up by a foreign pair of arms in her line of sight. She hears scrambling footsteps pour into the room with nameless faces in white coats she can't quite identify. Someone stabs her in the arm and Caroline feels a sense of time slowing down.

The beating of drums gradually fade out as she lies in the cot with a dreamy, loopy smile. The world becomes a blur and random images seem to float aimlessly around the pool of her thoughts. One image comes to her, unfolding itself as though she was watching it in low resolution.

Right opposite her room and with a clear vantage point, Caroline sees a bald patient sitting on the bed, staring back at her with fear in his eyes. He coughs and splutters specks of blood. Red thick blots drip from bloodstained lips and fingers, splashing onto the hospital gown and sheets, staining them with color.

Confusion blossoms in her heart as the scent of blood disperses from the confines of the room. In moments, she acquiesces to the soft mattress and the warmth of the sheets. Her eyes flutter shut and she retreats into the wallowing blackness.

-A-

Contrite and relieved smiles greet Caroline when she comes to. Her friends are present with her mother, with the exception of Elena and Bonnie. She dismisses the thought of being abandoned. They're both probably busy, she tells herself.

The doctors are astonished that she had made a full recovery during the night. She doesn't miss one of the doctors frowning at the charts and then forcing a thin smile at her mother, before slipping away. Discharge papers get signed whilst a clear plastic bag of clothes are handed back to her.

She excuses herself into the bathroom to change into yesterday's attire. A thin bracelet of simple twine slips out in between her fingers and floats it to the ground. She sees it so clearly without needing to squint.

Her hand catches it in mid air as time slows down in this moment. Elena's vervain bracelet tingles uncomfortably in her open palm. She shoves it into her purse instead and focuses on smoothing invisible wrinkles off her dress.

 _It's nothing. Just me and my paranoia._

-A-

Dread creeps down Caroline's spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. She can feel its feet on her skin, descending until she is frozen to the spot. Her mother unlocks the front door and steps inside. Matt passes her by, tossing her an encouraging smile as he hefts a carton of groceries and some stuff from the trunk.

Caroline watches the pair working in sync as they tidy up the living room. She puts one foot in front of the other and keeps going until the entrance is within reach. Her foot collides into an invisible barrier. There is an odd shimmer preventing her from entering.

She is trapped.

No way in.

Her stomach is full of lead; her feet are set in concrete; her mind is worryingly blank.

"Why are you still standing there, honey? I know the place is really messy and not to your standards. It's just been a few crazy nights so I haven't had the time to clean..."

Her mother's rambling washes over her, placing a sense of calmness amidst the troubled thoughts. Caroline forces a strained smile and glances up at the sky from behind. Although there are clouds, she could still see the sun shining brighter than she ever knows.

"Are you waiting for an invite, Care? Come on in," her mother states in exasperation.

Experimentally, Caroline flexes her foot towards the unknown force and lands firmly past the threshold. Whatever was blocking her from entering vanishes like magic.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She shakes her head.

"Just tired."

Because telling her mother the alternative would just turn disastrous.

-A-

No matter the distance, her attraction of blood remains constant. Caroline doesn't bother fighting against the pull as she towers over her victim in the devastatingly empty parking lot. She hears the sweet music of his heartbeat singing in her ears and revels in the beautiful rhythm.

Elongated fangs rip his carotid into two splices, allowing the gushing blood to flow like water from a garden hose in a steady but dying tempo. She never felt so alive. It was certainly better than one more puff.

The wind runs its icy fingers through her hair as she grins through bloodstained lips. This is where she is supposed to be; not hiding in her room feeling sorry for herself.

They'd come looking for her soon, but for now it was just her, the wind, and the spilled pool of scarlet under the street lamps.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter takes place simultaneously alongside Sweet Cruelty chapter 31. I've never written a dialogue-heavy chapter before. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

"Stay away from him, you bitch!"

An unseen force knocks her off her feet and sends her crashing into the bricked wall. Caroline throws her head back and snarls at the intruder. This human radiates strength yet there is a draft of fear coming from the dark-skinned brunette. The darkness creeps up to her, whispering of sweet unbridled temptation and power.

Struggling to regain her stance, Caroline picks up a set of familiar footsteps approaching and a velvety voice that could only belong to that one person. "Stay back, Bon Bon. I'll handle it. It looks like a stray vampire's wandered to town."

It's difficult to stand when the human - witch has her in some sort of bind. Cold fingers grab fistfuls of hair, easily hauling her up. "Lady, you just picked the wrong town to mess with."

Caroline straightens up and shoves Damon away in a burst of strength. "No, you did that. What's wrong, Damon?" She mocks at his gobsmacked expression. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Caroline?"

Her head turns and she blinks in confusion. "Bonnie?"

Her friend just stares at her in shock. "How- how are you a… That's- that's impossible."

That's the problem, isn't it? Everything is theoretically impossible until it is achieved. It sinks into her brain before she remembers Damon calling Bonnie 'Bon Bon.' Her eyes dart between them with increasing suspicion.

Bonnie and Damon.

Damon and Bonnie. Together.

Why? Why was the world against her? It wasn't fair. How could Bonnie turn her back and date the one person who compelled her and used her whilst still being chummy with her mother. She hated him and Bonnie knew it.

Her lips curl cruelly as Caroline glares at Damon whose expression has turned towards more of annoyance. "Ask him. Your boyfriend smothered me with a pillow. How rude."

 _You slashed at me with betrayal. I'll parry with vengeance._

She watches the scene unfold with a dark thirst of spite. Her chin juts out as she looks down at Damon, giving him her best condescending glare.

"You killed her?!"

"Ookay. Technically, Blondie's still alive and breathing. She's just a bit undead."

"But she's… a vampire!"

"Uh-uhh. That- that wasn't me. Bon, what are you doing?!"

It has to be the first time Caroline has actually seen Bonnie in action. She hears chanting and turns her head to see a hose unhinging from the nearby tap, spewing water all over the parking lot and all over Damon, effectively soaking him.

"What the he-," Caroline begins and cuts herself off at the sound of sparks and a sudden burst of flames spring up from the line of water, igniting the pavement.

She takes two hasty steps back away and yells at her best friend. "Give a girl a heads up, will ya?"

As soon as the words fly out of her mouth, a sudden burst of fire heads towards her in alarming speed. She yelps and moves away, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "Bonnie, make it stop!"

"I can't- I can't stop the fire," her best friend splutters, jumping away from a stray spark.

Trapped between the line of flames and the side of the car, Caroline could only watch the fire spread in unpredictable bursts, growing in size and direction. "Why does it have to be fire?" She mutters, throwing up her arms defensively to block her face from the fire.

Some of the sparks explode randomly, heading straight for Damon who backs away immediately, patting the flames out from his jacket. "Damn it, Bonnie! This is your fault, Forbes!"

Caroline stares at him in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "How is this my fault? You killed me! You make her stop!"

"No shit! If I could, we wouldn't be stuck here putting out fires," Damon hollers from the other end. "Your mother tried to kill me, thereby making it your fault."

 _Really?! He was actually going there._

"Seriously."

The fire vanishes all of a sudden, leaving behind the trail of water pooled from the hose. Not taking any chances, Caroline gingerly jumps over the thin streak of water and glances around. Bonnie lies on the ground, unconscious while her head is propped up by the other Salvatore brother.

"If it isn't the heroic dear brother saving the town once again," Damon says from behind her.

"What did you do?"

Stefan replies, "I knocked her out. She'll be fine."

He frowns at her and Caroline realizes she could feel dried blood crusting her mouth and chin.

"You transitioned. How?" Stefan looks at her and then looks past her, his jaw clenching.

"You turned her into a vampire."

She could hear disappointment etching behind Stefan's words.

"Not you too. She was supposed to stay dead. I didn't turn her," Damon growls in annoyance.

"And I'm supposed to what, just believe you're the innocent party here?" Stefan retorts.

"Yes, Stefan. I thought we're brothers. You're supposed to be on my side," Damon bemoans, throwing his hands up dramatically. "Think about it. Why would I want to turn Miss Meryl Streep into a freaking vampire when I wanted her dead in the first place?!"

The younger brother turns his gaze onto her, marring his expression in a mixture of confusion and skepticism. "Caroline, what do you last remember?"

She folds her arms and fixates a glare. "Damon killing me."

As patient as ever, Stefan coaxes her softly whilst putting a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Do you remember anything before that?"

"I remember… waking up in a hospital. Everything hurts. There's something wrong with my face," Caroline gasps and squeezes her eyes shut.

She could feel Stefan quieting Damon as he holds her in a comforting embrace. "I know. Hey, look at me. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, she's not!"

"Just ignore him, Caroline. Focus on me."

Caroline wills herself to look at him and she sees the dark veins appearing on his as well. "When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself you're going to get through it. That you're strong enough."

 _I'm not strong. I'm weak and shallow. Nobody wants me._

Her head shakes from side to side but he doesn't stop. "Yes, you are. No matter how good it feels, to give yourself over to it. You fight it off. You bury it," Stefan finishes.

She can hear Damon's scathing voice in the background. "You're a vampire now. You should learn to be like one. Give in to it, Blondie. Don't listen to him."

"Shut up Damon! She needs control."

"She needs to die! And I will finish what I started."

 _He's really going to kill me. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be allowed to live, but I don't want to die._

The thoughts accelerate through her head like a freight train. She wants them to slow down so she can breathe but they won't. Her breaths come out in short gasps. Her heart hammers inside her rib cage as though it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin.

CRACK.

Caroline hears a pained groan and low cursing, causing her to break away from the cycle of panic encircling her senses. The stake that Damon was going to use on her, has lodged itself embedded in Damon's upper back that looks too close to his heart. Stefan is at her side instantly, helping her up and towards the carnival.

 _No. I can't go in there. I'll kill them._

"What about Bonnie? We can't leave her here," Caroline finds herself saying.

"She'll be fine. She's not the one he's after," Stefan promises and blurs her away from the parking lot to somewhere quieter. They find a relatively empty picnic table and he sits her down on the bench.

"We should be safe here. Caroline, I need to know. Who else was with you that night?"

His brow furrows in concentration as she begins listing down the list of names that were there. When she mentions she vaguely recalls Elena dropping by, his expression takes on a look of realization. "That wasn't Elena. It was Katherine all along."

Caroline raises an eyebrow. "Of course it was Elena. I know what my best friend looks like. Who's Katherine?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait... and for the terribly short chapter but I had to split it into two, or else it would look like I was speeding through.**_

* * *

Nothing makes sense to Caroline as an outpour of word filled with sentences flow out of Stefan's lips. He gives up eventually to her arched brow, especially reserved for her witchy mojo best friend. It isn't until Caroline hurries off after Stefan with a sharp burst of superhuman speed; the wind roaring at her suddenly keen hearing and her perfect eyesight that allows her to make a side step around the thin dark tree trunk. Without it, she would have probably hit it smack on and Damon would have a field day if he heard.

"What the-" Caroline starts and nearly stops inches short of colliding into an immovable being. She peeks around Stefan and then she sees Her back-hugging her best friend who looks embarrassed at being caught red-handed. Like the time they went to check out the old Fells church even after it was sanctioned due to its unstable foundation. A patrolling officer recognized her and their parents were called to the station; they had been grounded for weeks.

This oddly familiar imposter impersonating her best friend - Caroline had seen her before but she can't put a name to it - bares a blinding white set of teeth akin to a wolf hiding in sheep's clothing. "Oh this is so lovely. The whole Scooby gang is here."

"Elena! You have a twin sister and you didn't bother to tell us?!"

"She's a vampire, Care."

The befuddlement fog lifts up from the corners of her brain and everything that Stefan was rambling away about; it all makes sense now. But it frustrates her that Elena Gilbert was once again, special, in ways Caroline Forbes would never be able to achieve.

It hits her at the right moment and she can't help but blurt, "Oh my god. You're her. At the grill. You were behaving so… un-Elena-like."

She remembers entering the grill with Matt and Tyler in tow. They had played a couple rounds of pool and Elena had been kissing Damon in the booth; a bit too enthusiastically for Caroline to stomach. She had stormed off towards them in jealousy. The Salvatores didn't want her; weren't interested in her. They were both too enchanted with Elena. She knows now that that wasn't the case. It was this vampire that was far prettier than her best friend. She has the brothers trailing after her like lost puppies.

This is also the same vampire who apparently saved her life that very night; whose blood regenerated her own blood cells into a frenzy that put the best doctors scratching their heads at her sudden miraculous recovery.

And then Bonnie turns to her with an incredulous look. "You knew?"

Caroline back-pedals quickly, fearing for her life for the second time that night that she might have said something far too soon. She hates it when Elena has to come to her rescue; the brunette darting out towards her, only to be bodily yanked back by her vampire twin- Katherine.

"Get back. It's not safe. She's one of us now," Katherine scolds, angling herself in front of Elena who stares back at her with an alarmed expression.

"I don't understand. How do you know?"

"Because I only hear two sets of heart beats," Katherine snaps to Elena's frown.

-A-

If the shouts were visible, they'd be reaching over the air, strangling the life from Caroline. The verbal argument rises with each hiss, spit flying from both directions - Damon vs Katherine, with Stefan attempting to play mediator. Bonnie stands near Damon's side, back stiff and jaw taut. Elena looks like she wants to help but every time she attempts to get around, it's like her vampire clone knows and mirrors her movement without looking, blocking and angling her body whilst tearing through Damon's verbatim.

Apparently, there's an unsaid rule of thumb when turning someone into a vampire. The one who usually sired the human is responsible for said vampire. Her case is, well, a little bit vexing.

"It was never my intention to turn Blondie into a vampire," Katherine points out smugly. "You killed her. Failed as most of your half-baked plans do. You teach her."

"Teach her?! No way! I'm not teaching her."

Stefan butts in, "Oh, I agree with him on this one." The look on everyone's faces forces him to continue; arms raised placatingly. "He's not a good teacher. Look where it got Vicki."

"Vicki? Vicki Donavan? Matt's sister. They said she left town."

"You're more gullible than I thought." Damon bites off with a sneer, only to be cut off by a slurred yell.

"You killed my sister?!"

It's Matt; stumbling and pointing a shaking finger at Damon, one hand loosely holding a bottle of beer. In the next minute, he is compelled to forget the last few minutes and gets sent away. Bonnie leaves with him; not before shooting him a dark glare at Damon who returns a glowing look at Stefan.

Stefan steps forward. "How about I teach her since you two can't agree?"

"Hell no!"

"We don't need another Ripper in town." Katherine rolls her eyes hard at Stefan's proposal.

"Okay. Do you have a better idea?"

Damon shrugs and blurs off into the trees, not without tossing back a sarcastic retort. "Nope. She's not my problem anymore if you turn her into a raging homicidal psychopath."

Katherine barely gives her a glance before looping a firm arm around Elena's. "Whatever. This is boring. You're ruining my night. Do what you want, Stefan." She inspects her nails and sniffs. "She won't last one day as a vampire."

Ignoring Elena's verbal protests, Caroline watches her whisk Elena away into the night, leaving just the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter takes place alongside Sweet Cruelty chapter 33. Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Wise skepticism is the first attribute of a good critic." - James Russell Lowell

QQ

In her defense, Caroline had every right to be skeptical of Bonnie; newly fledgling witch, making her a daylight ring. She did witnessed her best friend losing her cool and giving into anger some hours ago. She turned a stream of water jets to a fiery burst of flames threatening to turn her into ashes.

Caroline scoots slightly back and further away, eyes distrustful of the cheap knock-off ring that one easily gets in a thrifty store, lying harmlessly on her bed. She promises fervently to Bonnie, and a solemn nod is exchanged between her and Stefan. She half-expects Bonnie to ask for a candle but there's only soft mumbling on Bonnie's end and then nothing. Her eyebrow goes higher and she can't help herself after putting on the ring that still weighs the same as before.

"That's it? Nothing witchy happened. No flickering lights; no gusts of wind? Have you ever done this before?!"

She hears her name being called as a warning with a tinge of amusement tugged at the edge of his lips. _Does he think this is funny? This is my life here and it's not going to end with me being turned into a crisp._

"I just wanna make sure it works!" Without any warning, the curtains are drawn back and Caroline is blanketed by the warm stream of sunlight.

It's only up to this moment that Caroline feels like she's being a child, stopping short of pulling a tantrum and slamming her fist against the mattress.

"She's all yours," Bonnie comments with an exasperated sigh and eye-rolling as she makes to exit the room and her house. Caroline gets this feeling of being this thing that gets handed over to the next responsible person in the room.

-A-

Nobody wants her. Nobody is in her corner. Nobody wants to teach her the ropes except Stefan Salvatore. He's just so calm and patient with her endless questions and psycho babbles as they traipse through the forest. The fact that he isn't saying anything or trying to make any small talk with her; just being present makes her feel normal. And bad.

She lets out a squeak and avoids a puddle of yuck between a fallen log and muddy grass patch. "What do I do when I see a rabbit?"

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." There it is. His patience is strong as ever. Like Elena's.

 _But bunnies are soft, fluffy white, harmless creatures that make you want to take them home._

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals, the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

There's a strange glint in his eyes when he gives her an appraising look; and then it's gone. What's really weird is that there is a tiny lilt of deadpan humor in his voice. "Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight for vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this, I think you should tell me."

"No, I am. Look, I swear that I'm okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?!"

She pouts at his half chuckle, his forest green eyes twinkling in mirth. "And now, you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…"

 _Liar._ The word sneaks up on Caroline as she folds her arms crossly. "What?!"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified."

Now she feels lost and so, so confused. He takes a step closer whilst explaining. "I mean… as a human, I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. As a vampire, all of that got magnified."

"So you're saying that now, I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak… on crack?"

He doesn't reply but points his finger in the far distance. "Bunny."

Caroline turns, makes a face, and speeds towards it, yelling "Right. Chase it. I'm on it."

It's really too easy and simple as she stares hard and long into the fluffy white creature wriggling in her arms and letting out an awful high-pitched shrill. It bites her fingers and she feels pain growing in between her teeth. She bites down on the still shrieking lithe banshee and the sound fades as she drinks.

Stefan joins her and they shoot into the forest together hunting like a duo pack. She takes another two and drains them off in a smooth flourish. A small trickle of blood dribbles down her chin and falls onto her shirt. Frowning at the stain, she dimly recalls the echo of a memory of the ground stained red with her standing over him, watching the blood pool at her feet. Its blood isn't as sweet and savoury as that of a human, but it curbs her thirst for now.

A dark blur comes speeding towards Caroline like a bullet train, colliding painfully into her shoulder and throwing her off course.

"Oww!"

"Ooof! What the hell, Forbes?!"

Damon glares at her, rubbing at his shoulder with his other hand. His leather jacket is riddled with bullet holes and the sleeves are ripped. Turning her head, she can hear frantic footsteps rushing towards them… from the direction of the swimming hole of carefree laughter and excited voices.

"Stefan, we need to go. Now."

"What's going on, Damon?" Caroline pushes against the support of a pine tree that she had crashed into. She winces upon hearing the tiny creaks coming from the tree trunk itself, splintering inside the stem. _I really need to work on my strength later._

Stefan goes around to her and offers a hand to her. It's a sweet gesture and she is grateful for that, but right now, Caroline doesn't want it. She doesn't want to be seen as weak, especially not in front of Damon Salvatore. She ignores the offered hand and rights herself, staggering forward as she did so.

"What did you do now?" The statement gets directed back to the other brother who attempts to shrug but groans instead. His hand reaches to the back of his neck and extracts a small piece of wooden bullet, blood coating the surface.

"I didn't do anything this time. The Sheriff showed up with a bunch of her goons to patrol the area. Saw me. Started yelling and shooting. So I ran. Ugh, oh my back. Ow."

"They're coming. C'mon Caroline," says Stefan, eloquent as ever in stating the obvious. However, Damon has other ideas and moves to stand in between them.

"Noo. What? She's not- You're not coming with us," Damon addresses her and then cocks his head to one side. She can hear her mother relaying orders to her team, static voices coming from the dispatch comms, rushing stomps of fallen leaves and twigs breaking, and the splashes of water puddles made by frantic feet.

"In fact, you're the only one who can help us."

He touches her shoulder at the last statement, causing her to squint in confusion. She wants to mouth 'how?' but a sharp click of the gun's chamber from the southeast distracts her for a second. It takes only one second for everything to go horribly, horribly wrong.

Caroline finds herself being locked in a vice like choke hold. A cold, strong hand clamps down on the base of her throat whilst the other reaches around to hold her head in place. She freezes in fear; and in front of her, she sees her mom panicking. The gun trembles in her hands and Caroline can see the fear etched across her features. She knows the quandary of the situation she had unwittingly put herself and her mother into.

"Let her go, Damon. We can work this out. Let my daughter go."

Her eyes dart towards Stefan, whose arms are raised high in the air as he too tries to reason with Damon.

"We crossed that road a while ago, Liz. We let her go now. Tomorrow you'll hunt us down. You should have taken the deal."

A voice rings out from the circle of the cadets. "We don't take orders from freaks like you."

"Stand down, Johnson. That's an order," rings her mother's authoritative voice, loud and clear. Desperation coloring the undertone of the command.

Oh, this is bad. Really bad. Damon's holding his ground. Stefan's over there, trying to be diplomatic but the team is refusing to budge. And then there's the odd feeling that Caroline can't quite shake off… this cold sense of dread that Damon is waiting for a cue.

The thing is she knows she can easily break out of the choke hold Damon has her in but then everyone including her mother would know that she was abnormal. She has the same supernatural strength and speed as Damon. On the other hand, if she plays along, she can keep her secret a little longer.

However, Damon's like an unpredictable magic ball. You never know what to expect because unlike Stefan, he doesn't give a damn.

A slight shift slices through the air and strikes into Stefan's upper torso with a silent woosh. Two more bullets coming from an unknown direction cuts the silence and deftly lands on its target, one piercing his side torso while the other punctures his temple.

More bullets whizz past her ear and it feels like everyone including herself begins moving in slow-motion. She can hear her mother shouting 'hold your fire; I said stand down,' the team of cadets surrounding them have dispersed into the forest, scattering and ducking behind trees for safety and out of the crossfires.

She feels a loud crick and sharp pain blossoms in her neck, whilst the hands restraining her vanish. Her legs crumple as she falls. Down, down she goes. Her vision fades to black and all Caroline remembers is her mother darting forward, into the foray of whizzing bullets, slicing the air above her paralyzed body.

Into danger.

 _For_ her.

-A-

It is several hours later when Caroline shudders to a start at the sounds of deflated, choking sobs in her vicinity. Warm fingers graze her right wrist and soft hands cradle her hand. A sloppy, wet kiss presses against the back of her hand. A voice - familiar and aching in sorrow - tears her back to the world of the living.

"Oh Caroline. This is all my fault. Please come back. Please. I love you, baby. My baby girl."

Caroline blinks awake and watches her once strong and very brave, mother fall apart for the first time. Her shoulders shake violently whilst streaks of tears run down her ashen face, still hidden in both their hands. Her blonde short mane is disheveled and unkempt as though the older woman had run her fingers through, over and over again.

"Hi mom."

She vagues a guess from the strong, sharp disinfectant permeating the room, that she's lying on a hard, unforgiving steel gurney. She's in a mortuary, which means people already think she's dead. Her life is ruined.

Her mother's head snaps up and she stares widely, disbelieving. Her jaw drops open and the warm, comforting hands wrench out of her cold, dead fingers. She claps a hand over her mouth and backs away from the gurney.

 _From_ her.

"It's me. It's Caroline. I-I'm still… h-here. Not dead. I-I mean, I did… d-die for a while." Caroline backpedals, sitting up and quickly clutching the white plastic cover over her nakedness. Heat creeps up to her cheeks as her eyes scan for her clothes.

"No. No, no. It can't be. H-how c-c-can you be- The doctors saved you. You w-were f-fine."

"I was healed by vampire's blood. That's why I could recover so quickly. I can explain everything later, mom. Can we get out of here please? Do you know where my clothes are?"

However, her mother just backs away until she hits the wall and slides down bonelessly, hugging herself with her bent knees against her chest.

Unfocused eyes stare right past Caroline as she mourns, "You're… one of them. Oh God. My baby girl's gone. She's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This chapter runs alongside between Sweet Cruelty chapter 33 and 34._**

* * *

Caroline remembers things in flashes, broken images skittering behind her eyelids; snatches of truth ringing behind her ears.

She remembers the cold, unyielding terror of leaving her mother behind while dashing out of the mortuary in just a white sheet tightly wrapped around her bodice and a flimsy brown tag attached with a string of thin twine tied around her big toe.

Her feet pounce across the ruthless cement, tiny bits of gravel lodge between the crook of her toes. The front door nearly bends and gives way under her grip. She feels cold; not from the harsh biting of chill.

She can't stay here. Her mother lives here too.

Caroline dresses for comfort, trembling fingers fumble with the buttons and zippers; she forgoes heels for sneakers. She packs a duffel, shoving clothes in without a care. She needs to be gone before her mother returns. She tells herself she's running from her mother to spare her the agony of putting down her only daughter.

She finds herself standing in front of the boarding house, lost and unsure. It is Stefan who invites her inside, much to Damon's displeasure.

On the far side of the room, Caroline catches sight of _her_ watching, curious hazel eyes holding no animosity. It is Stefan who shuffles her a guest room; Stefan who tells her everything will work out in the end. His optimism shines a tiny ray of light into the darkness that seems to come close to engulfing her.

It makes her hope; and oh, hope can be such a dangerous thing.

She survives the remainder of the night without Damon trying to stake her in her sleep. It gives her a tiny burst of hope, that maybe not everything is lost. There's a skip in her steps as she bounces through the hallway, humming quietly to herself.

She spies the red carry-on suitcase lying against the front doorstep, and she falters. She hears Damon protesting at Katherine's heels, only to be ignored out rightly. Doubt suddenly shoots through her like a piercing arrow destroying her brightness.

"It's a full house," her sire complains, taking her luggage and disappearing into the light.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're here half the time!" Damon yells back against the loud roaring of the engine and screeching of tires peeling out of the driveway.

The door slams shut with a bang, the light snuffs out and as he glares at her, Caroline can feel doubt creeping in. Doubt about her existence. Doubt about her hasty decision to stay. She had been hoping for a friendly face, even if that face came from a complete stranger who wanted nothing to do with her.

Caroline attends school by herself. Stefan explains that with the Sheriff aware of what she was, they would be forced to keep a low profile for now, to avoid being driven out or even worse, exterminated. Has the news of her death reached her social life yet? Every slow step she takes forwards feels like three steps backwards.

Worry grows like a corrupted, malicious, and perfidy tree. Its branches twist around her throat as she shuffles toward the school lockers and nobody takes a second look at her. They're full of smiles and oblivious chatter that makes her want to laugh in hysteria. They don't know.

She gets a peck on her cheek by sweet Matt, a nod and even a smile from Tyler. But Bonnie… all her best friend does is blink and stare from across the hall, before her lip curves downwards as she turns away.

-A-

Caroline plops down a little too hard on one of the long lunch benches, and she hears it creak in protest. She's too tired to care. She had just spent one of her free periods, sneaking out of the school's back doors and sprinting toward the forest to feed.

When she returns, a couple of oddities spring out, like water leaks from a cracking pipe that is now her life. There are patrols of plainclothes policemen loitering around the school entrance and the main hallway.

 _Are they looking for me?_

Not taking any chances, Caroline takes the long way to the cafeteria using her human speed and shuffling through the hungry, chattering horde.

She finds him waving a floppy pizza around, dripping oil all over the table. She says the first thing that comes to mind - or rather, within hearing shot.

"Matt! You would never guess who's passing by in town this week, and I've got tickets."

Okay, she doesn't actually have them on hand. She would have to bypass some legal technicalities and worm themselves through. Anyways, Matt doesn't need to know all that.

She halts mid-sentence and sees _her_ staring back. With kind eyes despite the heavy makeup clouding it. Katherine hasn't bothered to check in on her since last night. In fact, the vampire hadn't cared. _She_ simply returned to the magazine, flipping the page so nonchalantly.

It is then when her hearing kicks in and she hears a pounding of strong, sharp staccato drum beats. A smile returns and the light shines brighter than ever.

"Elena? What's with the get-up? You look very-"

Matt is still here and hanging onto her every word. She plasters a look and tilts her head. She loves him and she knows; she knows he's still hung up on Elena. He doesn't have to say it but it hurts all the same.

"Wah zer uh suhhing abut fuhkit?"

 _Did I mention how much I adore this adorable dork?_

"What?"

His face turns cherry red, briefly mimicking a squirrel cramming nuts into its little tiny mouth.

 _No, Caroline. Don't compare your human boyfriend to a squirrel or any kind of forest animal. He's not food._

She tunes back in to hear at the mention of tickets and happily answers him. "Oh. It's Jason Mraz! He's passing through and he's doing an impromptu live show this week. I managed to acquire a pair."

 _I mean I'll compel ourselves in, free of charge. No one will notice._

"We can go tonight!"

-A-

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

The strong stench of alcohol assaults her sense of smell the moment she enters the boarding house. A gentle nudge closes the front door as Caroline makes her way into the foyer. There, she finds Mr. Saltzman nursing a glass of scotch whilst sitting on a leather chaise.

Her eyebrow arches at the surprising sight. This is a new revelation.

 _What's Mr. Saltzman doing here? Are they buddies?_

An almost quiet whoosh enters from her left peripheral and Caroline finds herself, knocked up against the hard panel of the room. A sharp stabbing pain greets her in the abdomen while Damon's forearm locks her in place, squeezing at her throat. His breath reeks of bourbon and beer.

"Lesson number one - always be aware of your surroundings."

She can't move, not with the kind of force he has over her. She hates feeling so; so helpless. Old memories flood in with full force and she remembers the old Caroline Forbes panicking and babbling nonsense.

She faintly hears Mr. Saltzman's lazy voice floating through the heavy tint of cloudy memories. "You… can't teach her like that, bud."

 _So they are buddies. How nice._

Damon counters. "It's my house. My rules. You don't like it? There's the door. Oh wait! You can't leave… because Mummy knows what you are."

A spike of strength shoves him away from her, and while it doesn't send him flying to the other side of the room, he does stagger backwards, giving her a second of escape. Wind whips around her face and clothes, sparing no mercy to her hair.

She finds Stefan deep in the forest, after following the scent of blood and the terrifying sounds of pleas and shrieks. The area looked like it had been a battlefield. All four large tents were sprayed with bloodstains and bloodied palm prints dotted the sides. The campers - innocent people who deserved better - lay like dolls over the grass, their limbs in awkward angles, and their heads held in such a way that they couldn't be sleeping.

Caroline breathes through her mouth. "Fuck!"

The monster within her rejoices at the sight, hissing in delight. _Smell it. Taste it, Feed._

Stefan - the do-gooder; the kindhearted, empathetic vampire with a conscious; the patient friend, is gone. She doesn't recognize this; this imposter turning its head in her direction with blood-stained lips stretching from one corner to the other.

"Caroline! Come to join the party, have you? I've saved a couple for you."

He turns away and places one hand at his hip while the other runs through the already disheveled hair. "Or maybe not. Their blood is just so hot, you gotta taste it. The blood just ripples under your tongue."

Stefan's look-alike makes a delighted sigh. "You just want more. Breathe into the aroma."

His forest green eyes darken several shades. He unzips the last tent and drags two screaming girls clutching at each other. "Hush my lovelies. My friend is hungry."

No no no no. This is a dream. Maybe she never left the premises of the boarding house and this is Damon torturing her in a dream-like landscape. This can't be real. She has a date tonight.

"I- I'm not hungry."

The devil-incarnate of Stefan Salvatore pulls one of the girls toward him and plants her squarely in front of him.

"My friend is really hungry, and she's a very bad liar."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter runs alongside Sweet Cruelty chapter 34 and 35. **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR~**_

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Caroline zeroes into the pointed fang scraping against the girl's flesh; not yet breaking past the delicate barrier. Her heart beats erratically quick while her lips spill forth silent screams.

"Where are your manners? Tsk. Most people greet each other with a 'hello' and 'how are you'."

"Two days ago, you were teaching me how to feed on bunnies. Where is that Stefan - the kind and patient friend - I know?"

This impersonator lets out a low chuckle and drops the terrified girl on the ground. He points his index finger to the side of his temple. "He's in here, demanding to be let out. I've seen the way he tries to teach you, my sweet canary."

She stands her ground and clenches her fist, holding herself still - with her head held high as he flashes forward to close the distance between them, to stroke the contour of her cheek with a finger. He bends down and whispers into her ear, "He's doing it all wrong. You were given a second chance at life. Seize the chance and be free. Embrace the darkness, Care."

"Don't call me that. Only friends get to call me Care." She twists away from this Stefan and moves toward the girl trembling on the ground. "Go. Get away from here now."

"She can't leave. I didn't give my word," drawls Stefan as he grips the other girl's shoulder, hauls her pliant body up and tears into her throat. "How about you and I be friends? I think we'll get along just fine. You can start by calling me Ripper of Monterrey. Oh I do love me a good ole title."

"Let her go, please. She's innocent," pleads Caroline.

"Is she? I doubt that." Stefan turns to the brunette trembling on the forest floor. "Tell me, where do your parents think you are?"

She answers dully, "At home. They're on a business trip and it felt boring and depressing to stay at home. So, I planned to go camping instead with a bunch of friends."

There is a dark triumphant glee in his tone as his gaze cuts through Caroline. "Not so innocent after all. Sneaking around without permission. Let's try something, shall we? An experiment of sorts." He clears his throat. "Extend your arm to my friend."

The girl stands up and reaches out to Caroline, with an arm extended and unwavering.

Silent and unmoving, she waits for the next instruction.

"Drink."

Caroline just stares at the proffered hand. She can hear the organ pumping against the rattling of the bony cage; chapped lips move with no sound escaping; the trickle of sweat beads at the top of her forehead threatening to fall.

"I-I can't."

"I tire of this waiting, Caroline. The quicker you do as I say, the faster the little doll can forget this awful tragedy."

"You promise?"

At Stefan's slight acknowledgement, Caroline ventures forward, bringing the girl's wrist to her lips, and then piercing that delicate barrier in one swift move. A thick torrent of crimson liquid gushes out as synchronically as the beating of the girl's heart.

.

.

.

 _ **Sweet canary, see where you've gone.**_

 _ **Locked behind glided bars,**_

 _ **Trapped in a world full of obligations.**_

 _ **Rue to be admired, but never freed.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It hits the back of her throat in sporadic waves as the fluid spurts out through the ripped flesh. It must be overwhelming scent of metallic blood wafting into her nostrils that makes her feel high and float up into the clouds.

.

 _ **Sweet canary, see what you could have been.**_

 _ **.**_

The darkness within, coils around her soul, kissing her skin, shimmying up like a snake whispering temptation into her ears.

.

 _ **We could run this town,**_

 _ **.**_

A switch lights up in the darkest core and Caroline flashes back to a recent memory of the pool of blood seeping out of her prey's prone form and spreading to the uneven crevices of asphalt. She remembers his words thrumming against the rhythm, breaking the alluring melody, "You're going to get through this, Caroline. You're strong."

.

 _ **Just you and me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[You've always been strong.]_

 _._

 _ **Paint it red.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[Resist, Caroline.]_

 _[You will get through this.]_

 _._

 _ **O sweet little thing, it's time to be FLY.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[Open your eyes.]_

 _._

 _._

Suddenly feeling sick in her stomach, Caroline releases the limb and the girl sinks to the ground, cradling her injured wrist.

Stefan tuts from behind and lays his hands gently on the girl's shoulders. He looks past her and in the darkening forest, his emerald-green eyes glint dangerously. "Did Stefan ever mentioned why he can't drink human blood? Why he forces himself to feed on animals?"

"No… I- Why does it matter? I don't know. Maybe because he's a good person who doesn't like to hurt people. Unlike you."

He laughs and pretends to swipe a tear from his eye. "Oh Caroline, sunshine, you really… have no idea, do you? Such a delightful thing. You know, I think I understand why Damon hasn't quite successfully kicked you out of the house yet - I mean, besides you being his girlfriend's bestie. I'd admit… you're the best entertainment I've had in decades."

He becomes more serious. "I am the same person you've come to know. I have always been him, and he will always, always have me by his side."

"This isn't the Stefan I know. I want my friend back now."

"Right now?! Right this minute?"

There is a flicker of seriousness in his tone and Caroline can't tell if he's pretending to show concern or if it's just a part of his crazy alter ego. She nods all the same. "Yes."

Stefan - the impostor - leers and his eyes glint. "If you're sure."

"I am. Quit stalling."

"Oh I'm not stalling, little canary. I'm giving you a chance to think this through… because I think - I think you'll miss me a lot more once you've seen the real Stefan. However, if you want me back-"

She shakes her head and stands her ground. "I won't-"

"-You know how to reach me."

His eyes blink and the glint disappears, replaced with bewilderment.

"Stefan," Caroline breathes and watches his trembling hands cautiously, gripping the precarious girl's shoulders. "Let the girl go."

"W-what?" He casts his gaze down and she sees the nameless girl shaking in her boots, doe-eyes wide and wild, her brown locks flowing behind her back. Half a second passes and Caroline feels as though she's staring back at an uncanny image of Elena Gilbert until the head snaps in a loud horrifying crunch and drops to the forest floor.

The headless body falls to the side and Caroline stands there, helpless and mortified. For once in her life, her mind goes blank. No backup plans or snappy comebacks. She stands still like a mannequin. Her gaze fixates at her ex-friend and mentor dropping to his knees,

When did he become an ex? Caroline doesn't know.

His last words echo around the empty walls in her head and she can't quite find the words.

..

" _You know how to reach me."_

" _Call me Ripper of Monterrey."_

 _.._

He drops to his knees and picks up the decapitated head by the scalp in one hand whilst the other grabs the corpse. Her eyes track his movement numbly as he props the hardening body against the tree trunk, gingerly setting the head back on.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

She thinks about it. Caroline thinks about putting her hands over his shaking hands and telling him that this was just an accident. She thinks about comforting him as he once did with her. Thinks about the kind, caring eyes boring into her, full of understanding and patience. She thinks about it.

She watches the way he goes into a head space where she can't follow him, leaving her behind with only a shell of a person she barely knows. He stares at his hands, bloody red stains on his knuckles, underneath his nails, in his pores.

..

" _I think you'll miss me a lot more."_

" _Call me Ripper."_

" _Are you sure, Caroline?"_

 _.._

She backs up bit by bit, even stepping on a twig, but Stefan's too far gone to notice her clumsiness. She turns and does a full sprint into the comforting darkness, with the moon shining brightly above.

* * *

She's late. She's fucking late to her own date. And it's his fault for forcing her to drink and staining her dress. It's her fault for running to him from his brother. Come to think of it, Damon; the irresponsible, was the better choice. At least he was upfront about it.

She barges into the only available bathroom and hastens to scrub the red away from her hands, the bar of soap threatening to crumble to pieces. She holds it together. Holds herself together. She's strong enough to get through this.

A bloodcurdling scream announces its presence, shattering her thoughts. She's out of the bathroom and into the open back doors of the concert hall in half a second. Her favorite singer, Jason Mraz, is lying on the stage floor, moving only his elbows and knees, as he attempts to get away from the center.

Caroline sees why. There are piles of bodies falling like a bunch of dominoes knocked neatly in a row. She dashes to the center; terrified fans scrambling to get away toward the closed front doors. "Stop!" She yells at the top of her lungs to no avail. The loud music of the singer's new album drowns her out.

She catches him snacking on one of the throngs of nameless girls and yanks the victim out of his reach. The girls scuttle away whilst Stefan wipes the blood with the back of his hand. He bares his teeth and Caroline flinches, backing up a step.

"Stop this right now."

Stefan shakes his head. "I-I can't. There's too many… I just - just want more."

"Stefan, please… you're strong enough to g-"

He takes her by surprise and growls, the tone of his voice grows more sinister and shockingly cold. "Once I start, I don't stop. Ever."

..

 _"You know how to reach me."_

 _"Call me."_

 _"I'm not stalling."_

 _.._

He shoves past her and this time, Caroline anticipates his next move. She can't stop him but she can delay the inevitable.

She forms the word and wills it to spill forth.

"Ripper," Caroline says and his body locks together, stiff and taut.

"You have got to stop this madness." Caroline looks down and cradles the fallen, unconscious singer's head. She bites into her wrist, like she'd seen Damon do several countless times, and forces her bloodied wrist into the cool, paling lips.

He turns his body in her direction and she can't help but sigh in relief.

Stefan's gone but the damage has already been done.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: did a time jump. Takes place after Sweet Cruelty chapter 36._

* * *

At the boundary edge where pavement meets grass, Caroline stands with fidgeting hands. Worry seeps inside.

 _He knows._

His dominant hand is fitted in a hard cast; it's odd. She doesn't remember much of last night; only of Stefan going off the rails, Matt running and her chasing, the pain in her head, and then darkness.

She had woken up in the guest room of the boarding house still dressed in yesterday's attire. Clammy skin greeted her in the emptiness, along with hyperventilation as her hands clenched around the sheets. The house is devoid of its usual occupants. Just her alone. Her mother wasn't there to soothe her fears, nor her father to tell her stories. It was just her, alone in a room that housed psychopaths.

His laughter catches her attention and her lips form a half-smile, because leave it to him, not to make a big deal of being out of the semis. She flinches at the crack of his left palm striking against the rest of the football team mates, and bites her lip. Was the injury her fault? She remembers chasing and him lashing out in fear.

The pain in her head was crucifying, reducing her to her knees. There was a solid chunk of time loss between last night and this morning. Did Bonnie find her? Did she save him and give her one of those witchy headaches? Oh God, how could she face any of them today, or ever again?

She lost control for the first time. (It wasn't her first, but it was the first with someone she cared about.) The guilt settles into her gut, piercing her insides like icicle shards. A fire burns in her mind and throat, regret hitting her like a sledgehammer.

Why did she bring him into her life? It was obvious from the start that he wouldn't accept her like this now. Vampires killed his sister. He would tell her mother that she killed or was involved in the massacre. It didn't matter if she saved the singer, or the remaining few that Stefan didn't managed to get to.

Caroline stands, frozen. She can feel daggers aiming at her from within the crowd. Tyler's dark eyes meet hers and she looks away. Does he know too? Did Matt tell him?

 _Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum._ Her phantom heartbeat echoes in her ears. She can't be here, but she doesn't know where else to go. To disa-.

A sarcastic voice cuts into her thoughts, catching her attention. It sounds distant but her sharp hearing hears her name clearly. "Forbes…"

Caroline tilts her head towards the source. Past the carpark and towards the long stretch of cars parked at the edge.

"...Might as well join me…"

It was the familiarity of the voice that draws her to pull the car handle latch of a red Porsche and she comes face to face with her sire, looking bored.

"Finally, I thought I would be talking to myself like a delusional idiot. Get in, before I change my mind," Katherine drawls.

* * *

They have the exact same facial features. It's perplexing. Caroline gives in to the silence as they drive down long stretches of road, past the exit signage. "Where are we going?"

"Georgia," Katherine replies and then turns on the music signaling the end of the conversation.

Caroline pursues her lips. She isn't done. "Why are you helping me now? You never gave a damn before."

Her sire doesn't even give her a glance, but she can feel eyes rolling. "You're right. I don't and I don't intend to start now."

"Then why did you call me?"

Katherine gives her a sidelong look over. "Thought you could use a change of scenery. Clearly I was wrong."

Caroline switches her attention to the changing landscape. "Why Georgia and not Atlanta or Maryland?"

Katherine clicks her tongue and grumbles, "You ask a lot of questions. Gilbert was much better company."

 _She means Elena right? Who else could she be talking about?_

* * *

It turns out the only reason her sire wanted to go to Georgia is because she is in need of a Bennett witch regarding a magic bracelet. She's a step behind Katherine, hissing "You could just ask Bonnie for help instead of driving 510 miles."

The bartender catches the tail-end of their conversation and scoffs, "Yeah right. Like Ms. Self-righteous Bonfire will help you out."

She pours each of them a generous serving of tequila, filling it to the brim, and pushes it to Katherine and her, as a way of greeting.

Caroline gulps it down in one go. "How do you know Bonnie?"

"She's my cousin. I'm Lucy and I run this place." She turns to Katherine and gives _her_ the look. "Now what can I do for you?"

Her sire slinks onto the bar stool and perches on the corner. "Can't I visit an old friend? It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Oh you mean the last time you were here? You left without paying. Nuh-huh, card first. Then we talk." Lucy chuckles dryly while holding out a hand patiently.

Caroline observes the friendly banter between these two. It makes her kind of like Lucy a little bit more. She's different. Warmer and not as uptight as her best friend. She bites her lip, resisting a laugh as Katherine scowls at Lucy's open palm, one finger beckoning mischievously. "What. Does the 'on the house since we're friends' rule no longer apply?"

Lucy sends a toothy grin her way. "Oh, it's on the house for Blondie here. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Caroline returns the smile, hesitantly. "It's Caroline."

The bartender turns back, her hand gesturing impatiently. "Stop stalling, Pierce. Were you kidnapped by this grump?"

Caroline shakes her head. "N-no. Why would you ask that?"

Lucy grins triumphantly when Katherine slaps the black platinum card into her palm, and heads toward the cashier machine to open a tab. She returns the card to the older vampire a moment later, not before answering, "Because she kidnapped the last one. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Katherine gives Caroline a side glance over. "I'd rather we talk in private."

She really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the whole super-hearing thing is new to her. She really hopes Katherine is too preoccupied to not notice. She helps herself to another shot, refilling it with a tequila bottle Lucy had left for her. She tucks her hair behind her ear, and focuses.

They retreated to the other far end of the bar, tucked neatly in a corner. There's a slight scraping noise sliding across the booth table. Lucy's voice pierces through the loud jangle of voices Caroline has managed to tune out. "It's done."

Then there's a rustling like a crinkled paper being smoothed out and Katherine speaking lowly, "Here. I need to know what this does."

"Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter?"

Lucy retorts, her pitch has dropped by an octave, making it more difficult for Caroline to differentiate the loud music coming from the speakers. "...some...magic...needs to...charge up…"

The conversation breaks into incoherent bits and pieces, not giving her enough to figure out what they could be discussing about. She gives up and downs another shot, giving in to the hubbub of noises surrounding her.

She doesn't recall how many shots she'd downed before Katherine rejoins her. Lucy has left them to attend to other patrons and at some point, while they have moved onto the dance floor. The music moves her like she's a puppet on strings, while the older vampire holds her own, weaving through the guys and girls like a pro. Tomorrow, there will be hell to pay, but at this moment, the alcohol running through her veins feel like she's hooked up to an IV drip.

Hips swing and grind against each other; Caroline swears if she tilts her head this way a little more, she can almost see Elena. Her hands glide against the smooth expanse of skin. Katherine matches her grin with each pulsing beat, hands pulling her inexplicably close. All of a sudden, she finds herself pressed against the wall of what looked to be a supply back room furnished with a worn couch, a row of lockers, boxes and plastic crates filled with different types of liquor. The noises have dulled down and all Caroline can hear is her own breathing and Katherine's purring that sends electricity through her loins.

"You look good enough to eat," her sire says. Her smile is sharp and hungry, like a predator slinking in the shadows. It touches something deep inside. She would never think she has it in her. The need sings to her like a dark lullaby, causing Caroline to groan until her hips roll as she strains forward.

They end up on the floor, bypassing the couch entirely. She's not sure if having sex with your sire is the norm. She can't really compare when there's nothing to compare to. The Salvatores don't count, and she doesn't know who else Katherine has turned. Elena's double is like a closed door to anything personal.

She takes what you offer, and returns it with equal fervent need. She's different from Elena in every imaginable way. Elena is selfless, giving everything until there's nothing left. Katherine takes, fervent in the exploration of her body, fingertips drawing a pattern on her skin, tearing off her shirt, fingernails grazing, tongue and teeth leaving marks.

Katherine bites at the skin of her collarbone, drawing blood, but she doesn't care. Everything is suddenly so warm - the breath on her neck, skin blanketing her body. It feels as though she is burning alive. The heat sends a maddening jolt through her nerves, starting from the tingling of her fingertips. It crawls along her muscles, pumping alongside her blood.

 _You want her._

That's all Caroline can think about. It's a desperate kind of clawing desire that makes her want to reach out to drag her fingers across her cheek, to dust her fingertips across her chin to trace the shape of her smile.

She does it.

Her bloodied lips press on the area between her breasts; down between each dip of her ribcage, over the jutting rise of her hipbone. Caroline shudders at the contact of her warm, wet tongue lapping against the inside of one of her thighs.

The older vampire is all sharp angles and soft skin, delicate but hardened muscles ripple against her palms and tongue.

She pulls Katherine back towards her, capturing her lips. It's her first time, tasting her own blood. It's an indescribable rush, Katherine permeating her synapses like this.

"Fuck."

Her sire smirks widely. "I thought you never ask."

* * *

Her breathing slows as Caroline stares up the ceiling. "So, you and her." She doesn't bother waiting before adding, "She and you. You two."

"Aren't anything," supplies Katherine unhelpfully.

She persists. A good journalist must be resourceful. When you hit a dead-end, you get back on your feet. Find new angles to approach the situation. Keep poking at it until something gives way. "I know… you aren't any one thing, but I think you're something. I mean, she is-" _Elena is many things._

Katherine's answer is rather unexpected. She should have expected better, known better that her sire would keep all the cards to her chest unlike Damon. Her sire turns towards her, elbow propping up with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what about yourself? Have you chosen or are you still on the fence?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "We are _not_ talking about my love life."

Katherine keeps going, stretching her arms deliberately, her back arching off the ground, breasts jiggling at the movement.

And Caroline can feel another wave of want, the need is slowly rising. She knows. The grin widens until it's all teeth.

"Did you break Matty's arm while fucking?" Katherine purrs, "Because falling down the ladder isn't the brightest excuse you could have come up with."

"I-I didn't…"

A lone finger presses her bottom chin upwards until their eyes meet. "We both know he isn't that clumsy, Forbes. Nobody puts up Christmas decorations this early."

* * *

 _Notes: Looks like Katherine doesn't buy Caroline's presumably compulsive excuse. And btw, the last time Katherine showed up at the bar in Georgia was with Elena. I wrote it in the opening chapter in the prequel, All About Us. How is it when I have no intention of writing smut, I end up writing one. And when I need to, it gives me writer's block instead?!_


End file.
